Numerous rotary engines similar to the present invention have been provided in prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,610 Breelle and U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,808 Allender are illustrative of such prior art but, as with other prior art, have inherent flaws and limitations.
In the prior art passageways, portals, or other complicated means are relied upon to transfer the compressed gases to an area for combustion that is not geometric or positioned in such a manner as to operate efficiently.
Breelle uses a passageway to channel gases to a separate internal combustion chamber inside the combustion rotor then uses the passageway as a jet nozzle. The design greatly increases the risk of excessive pressure within the combustion chamber during combustion and there is no means to purge residual exhaust gases from the combustion chamber. The degree of complexity of design would suggest manufacture would be very challenging and costly.
Allender uses a passageway to transfer compressed gases from the compression side to the combustion side of the lobe. It appears ignition must be delayed until the lobe closes off the portal with a resultant loss of optimal compression due to the increasing volume of the combustion chamber. Another shortfall of the design is the intake and exhaust portals are open to each other during certain phases of the cycle resulting in the mixing of these gases further reducing engine efficiency.
The present invention overcomes unwanted limitations and effects of prior art in an improved basic rotary engine design so that at the time of combustion the forces applied result in a positive moment in the desired direction of each rotor.
The present invention provides performance enhancements which provide a more efficient and productive rotary engine.
The present invention provides an improved rotary design enabling gases to be compressed and ignited in a direct and efficient manner.
The present invention provides an improved design for the more efficient seal of gases.
The present invention provides an improved rotor design for the transfer of kinetic energy from combustion gases to rotational mechanical energy.
The present invention provides performance enhancements that result in the engine producing more usable energy while operating more cleanly and efficiently.
Further objectives of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.